Long-term evolution (LTE) in unlicensed spectrum (LTE-U) was developed for the use of radio communications technology, such as the 5 gigahertz (GHz) band used by dual-band Wi-Fi equipment. LTE-U serves as an alternative to carrier-owned Wi-Fi hotspots, and allows wireless carriers to boost coverage in their wireless networks by using the unlicensed 5 GHz band already populated by Wi-Fi devices. LTE-wireless local area network (WLAN) aggregation (LWA) is a specification developed by the third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in an effort to standardize operation of LTE in the Wi-Fi bands. In addition, license assisted access (LAA) is a 3GPP effort to standardize operation of LTE in the Wi-Fi bands. In some cases, LWA and/or LAA may permit the use of an unlicensed frequency spectrum to offload data from a licensed spectrum.